


Constant Craving

by betweenacts



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Catherine felt during David's marriage with Georgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Craving

People say you only realize how important something is after you lose it. But this was never hers to begin with, always out of reach. Always so close she could almost taste it, and still so away she would never know if she dreamed it.  
  
Catherine had, from a very early age, accepted the boys she loved would never love her back. She never seemed good enough, pretty enough. So she would always settle down for those who loved her, not the ones she did. And she was fine with that, she was extremely happy with Twig until she wasn’t. Until it finally weighted down on her that she wanted to love back, feel butterflies in her stomach, feel her heart beating faster, and knowing it was mutual.   
  
David was cute, over-excitable, man-child and they clicked so easily that Catherine found it endearing. How easily they fell into a familiar place with each other.   
  
And that was when it started. She learned to love Twig over the years, he made her happy, gave her a family. And one day it wasn’t enough. The first time she realized so was after she met David and she knew she had put herself into a road she had ran away from her whole life.  
  
“Hey” she whispered to him when she finally saw him at the reception. He looked so happy. The wedding went by on a blur and only now she could focus on her feelings, on something else than how stupid she was.  
  
“Hey! I can’t believe you came, in two days you go to USA and I thought…”  
  
“I wouldn’t lose your big day for anything, David.”  
  
Georgia came closer and Catherine hugged her. “Congratulations.” She looked back to David and spotted John on the dance floor. “I’m going to talk to John.”   
  
She could feel David still looking at her. “Are you ok?” John asked.  
  
“Of course, I’m ok.”   
  
“Catherine, I know.” He said simply and that scared her. How could he know? She had only realized what she felt on the day her best friend told her he had proposed and… “You are allowed to reminisce about the times gone by.”  
  
“We never… We didn’t…” it was bittersweet to think that, just like their characters in Doctor Who, people always assumed they had been a couple at some point.  
  
“Oh…” John, who had always been closer to them wanted to slap himself for mentioning it now. “Do you wanna dance?”   
  
“Are you going Cliff Richard on me?” she asked making him laugh.  
  
“You are not exactly my type. And I’m not asking to kiss you under the moonlight.” Now it was her turn to laugh, she held his hand and accepted to be led to the middle of the dance floor.  
  
  
“Do you want to even talk about whatever it is?” John whispered as they slow danced.  
  
“No. Not even a little bit.” She said, because she would never be able to voice it.  
  
The way he made her feel in those friendly lunches, the laugh only he had brought, the way she felt when she worked with him. Specially in ‘Much Ado’, how it felt to, even for a short period of time, have all his attentions on her.   
  
Suddenly Coldplay started playing and Catherine wished for a hole to open on the floor and swallow her down.  
  
“Dance with me?” she heard David asking behind her.   
  
“Your wife is right over there and this is not really a song for dancing.”  
  
“Yes it is, and Georgia wouldn’t want to dance this song with me. She hates Coldplay.”  
  
“Don’t let me stop you.” John said fleeing so fast she didn’t have real time to think about it.  
  
He put his hands on her waist as she put hers on his neck. They had danced together so many times no one thought much of it.  
  
This Catherine could have, Fix You was playing and he was making silly jokes into her hair. She would never say how much she loved him out loud; she would never do anything to acknowledge it. Georgia made him happy, and her life wasn’t so bad. She was his best friend and that was all she needed for now.


End file.
